30 Random Facts about Monkey D Luffy
by lonelydream17
Summary: Pure randomness. Just strange things the crew learns about their captain. Who knew he could and would do such things. Then again, with Monkey D. Luffy around, almost anything can be possible.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**-Post timeskip**

**Fact #1 about Luffy:** _Luffy knows how to use a weapon, more preferably a bō staff_

It's a usual day on the Thousand Sunny-Go, Usopp making repairs on Nami's Clima Tact with the help of Franky, Chopper rearranging the medicine cabinet, Sanji cooking in the kitchen while Nami and Robin tanned and Zoro training and Brook playing a wonderful tune. Lastly, Luffy was sitting on Sunny-Go's head, staring out to see until he saw a Marine ship coming near them.

"Minna! Marines!" he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

This caused multiple reactions, Nami instantly ordering everyone on the ship to prepare to run away, Robin calmly observing everyone on while Franky prepared for Coup de Burst.

"Minna, we don't have enough cola!" shouted the cyborg in panic.

"WHAT!?"

During their moment of shock, marines started to board their ship and started to attack and you could hear shout of attacks from everywhere. You could hear Robin yelling 'Clutch' here and there along with the sickening breaking of their backs with Zoro and Sanji yelling out 'Oni Giri' and Diable Jambe'. Franky was shooting rockets with the young sniper, Usopp shooting things into the eyes of the marines along with plants and flowers and Chopper beating half of them with Kung Fu Point.

At some point in the battle, Nami's Clima Tact had been knocked out of her hand, rendering her defenseless. Just as the marine man was going to strike her with his sword, Nami raised her hands in defense but the attack never came.

When she opened her eyes, least to say, she was shocked. But it seemed that she wasn't the only one seeing how everyone ceased movement to stare at her direction. Luffy was handling Nami's staff with expertise blocking the marine's sword. Moving quickly, the captain jabbed the man's gut with the end of the staff, before knocking him on the head.

After that, he proceeded to attack all the marines who charged at him using the bō, knocking them out effectively. The crew simply stood there with shock as they stared at their captain, not being able to believe what they're seeing.

"I though Luffy said he couldn't a weapon" murmured the sniper to the swordsman's ear.  
"No, that was a sword" he replied back in a monotone voice.

"Retreat!"

With that command, all the marines carried their wounded partners back to the ship before sailing off. Luffy stood there, twirling the staff with one hand like a baton, before laughing at their attempt of escaping before speaking.

"Whew! That was fun, right guys! Guys?"

Luffy looked back to see his friends gaping at him like he had grown a second head, he grew nervous under their stare before asking.

"Um, what wrong? Something on my face?"

"Luffy, how did you do that?" stammered the navigator as she stood up from the grassy deck. The younger boy continued to stare at her in confusion until something clicked in his head.

"You mean this?" he said motioning the staff in his hand.

Sanji nodded his head; surprised at the fact the boy understood what they were talking about, before he asked. "Yeah, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Ace taught me."

The crew knew it was hard for their captain to talk about his deceased brother so they prepared to leave it at that and return to their normal business but were once again surprised when Luffy spoke again.

"I had trouble learning at first seeing how I kept hitting myself but that was probably because the pipe was bit bigger than me."

When they heard the word 'pipe' it shocked the some of the crew members.

"You mean you used a pipe and not a staff?" asked the ever so curious reindeer, his response being a nod.

"Mhm! But I can't use my powers when I'm using this."

"Why not?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, I don't see the problem! It would make you SUPA!" shouted the cyborg while doing his pose.

"Cause one time, I used Gomu Gomu no Pistol and when the pipe came back it got my arms tangled up and I couldn't untangle myself for 8 hours. Ace had to get Dadan and most of the bandits to untangle me and they used a crowbar! It was painful!"

This received sweatdrops from the crew before Nami walked over to her captain before snatching her Clima Tact from him. The crew made a silent promise and that was to never let Monkey D. Luffy use a bō staff **ever**. No matter how cool it may seem, they don't want to deal with a whiny Luffy for 8 hours straight.

**I need you guys to send me ideas for facts about Luffy, please! And don't worry; I'll put who thought of the crazy fact about Luffy in my story. I need stuff !**

**Example:  
Luffy is multilingual  
He can cook  
He prefers to live in a clean environment  
Hygiene problem**

**You know! Crazy stuff like that! Feel free to review the your ideas! Thank you!**


End file.
